Perspectives
by Sapphiregirl1226
Summary: Theresa has been living at the mansion, waiting for the birth of the twins. One day, she overhears little Ethan calling Gwen mommy. Taken from Theresa's perspective, this is what happens...
1. Default Chapter

**A Precious Word**

As Theresa sits in her room at the mansion, she rubs her burgeoning belly. "My babies. I only can hope that things will work out the way they're supposed to." As she stares out the window, Gwen walks in with some tea,

"Here you go, Theresa."  
  
"Oh, thank you, Gwen."  
  
As Theresa sips her tea, suddenly she hears footsteps running through the hall.

"Mommy!"

Theresa looks over to see her son, Ethan Martin, standing at the doorway. "Little Ethan!" She holds her arms out to her son, only to watch as he runs into Gwen's waiting arms.

"Hi, handsome. Did you have fun with Ethan outside?" Gwen asks as she rubs little Ethan's hair.

"Yeah, Mommy. We had a great time!"

Watching the interaction between Gwen and her son, Theresa feels the tears building up in her eyes. "What the hell is going on! Little Ethan is MY child, not Gwen's! How could he be calling her mommy?!" She thinks to herself.

"Mommy, I got these flowers for you."  
  
"Oh, thank you, little Ethan. Look, your mommy is over there, why don't you give her some flowers too?" Gwen asks as she points to Theresa.

"Hi, Mommy 2!" Little Ethan says as he runs to Theresa.

"Hi my baby boy." Theresa says as she hugs little Ethan close to her, and gives Ethan and Gwen an evil look.

"I'm gonna go play with my toys. Bye!" Suddenly, little Ethan pulls away from Theresa's grasp, and leaves the room. Trying again not to cry, Theresa goes over to the window and stares out into the Crane gardens.

"_God, is this a punishment? I have lived for my son, and now he is calling someone else "mommy." I am his mother! That is a precious word, and now Gwen is being called mommy too. This isn't fair! It isn't fair!"_

"Theresa, look, I'm sorry..." Gwen begins. Theresa turns around and looks at her enemy. "Sorry for what Gwen? It's no big deal." Theresa tries to play off her pain. "Obviously he sees you as a mother figure, I guess I can't be angry about that."

Gwen nods, and then leaves the room, leaving Ethan and Theresa alone.

"You might as well go too, Ethan. God forbid we're left alone here for a minute."  
  
"Theresa, I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry?! Ethan, that is MY child! I was the one that gave birth to him! And now he's calling another woman "mommy!" How am I supposed to feel? Just go, Ethan, get the hell out of my sight."  
  
Sighing, Ethan leaves the room, as Theresa lies down in bed, holding a picture of her son.

"_Little Ethan. My baby boy. Why is this happening to me? I have to get out of here. There is no way I am going to give my babies away to Gwen. She's already taken one child from me. I will not let her take two more."_

As she gets up, Theresa begins to plan her escape from the mansion.

**Coming up**

Theresa reflects on her actions

**Please RR**


	2. Reflecting on Actions

Reflecting on Actions

Once she realizes that everyone is asleep in the mansion, Theresa slowly gets out of bed. She makes her way to Little Ethan's room, where she watches her son sleep.

"My son. Why are you calling Gwen mommy? I am your mommy. I can't believe they're making you forget all about me already." As Theresa sighs, she leans over and kisses Little Ethan on his forehead. "Please don't forget me, Ethan Martin. Please just let me still be in your heart. I am so sorry for all the pain I've caused you."

After Theresa says a goodbye to her son, she returns to her room to grab her suitcase. "This is it. Now, I have to get out of here so that I can be with my twins, and try to make a life for us."

As she walks down the stairs, Theresa suddenly hears footsteps, and is about to move when someone grabs her.

"Where are you going?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Theresa looks at her "captor". "Fox, let go. I'm getting out of here. This was the biggest mistake I made coming here. Little Ethan has forgotten all about me, I slept with Ethan to get pregnant, I lost you. My life is a piece of crap right now!"

"Theresa, don't say that. Little Ethan hasn't forgotten about you."  
  
"Yes he has, Fox. He called Gwen "mommy" today. Do you know how much that hurt? That is my little boy! I gave birth to him! And now he doesn't want a thing to do with me."

"Theresa, that is not true. He is just confused. You know how Gwen and Rebecca are. They'll do anything in their power to get you out of their lives, including the life of your son."

"I just need to get out of here, Fox. I need to go somewhere where I can think."

"What about the babies, Theresa?"  
  
"I'll take care of my babies. These twins are a part of me. There is no way I am giving them up to Gwen."

Hugging Theresa, Fox looks at her. "Listen, you be careful. Call me if you need anything, okay?"  
  
"Thanks, Fox, you're a true friend."  
  
"Anytime, Theresa."

Once Fox leaves the hallway, Theresa continues to go outside, and gets into the cab that is waiting for her.

"Where to, miss?"  
  
"Just drive out of Harmony as fast as you can." Theresa replies as she cradles her stomach.

"Soon, my babies, soon we'll be free."

Coming Up  
  
Ethan and Gwen realize Theresa is gone!

Please R/R


	3. Disappearance

**Disappearance**

Early the next morning, Gwen wakes up from her sleep with a smile on her face. _"Who would have thought that Theresa and I would actually be getting along right now? Amazing."_ After she puts on her robe, and kisses Ethan on the cheek, she makes her way to Theresa's room, only to see the bed empty.

"Hmm. Maybe she went down to the kitchen." Making her way through the living room, Gwen spots one of the maids. "Excuse me, have you see Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald?" She asks.

"No, ma'am. I've been awake for most of the morning now, and have not seen Miss L-F come down for breakfast."  
  
"Oh, okay, thank you." As the maid leaves the room, Gwen begins to pace back and forth. "Where are you, Theresa? What have you done now?!"

Hearing footsteps, she turns around, and sees Ethan come down the stairs.

"Honey, where is Theresa? I didn't see her in her room."  
  
"I don't know, Ethan. No one has seen her. This is unbelievable! She's played us for a fool!"  
  
"Gwen, honey, calm down."  
  
"Calm down?! Are you blind or something, Ethan? Theresa tricked us! I wouldn't be surprised if she took Little Ethan with her!"  
  
"He's still here. I looked in on him before I came downstairs."  
  
"Oh, great, so she leaves us HER real child, and takes OURS! Unbelievable!"  
  
As Gwen leaves the room in a huff, Ethan reflects back on the night of the Founder's Day Dance....

**Flashback**  
  
_"I want you so much, Gwen. You want me too."  
  
"Uh-huh" Replies a disguised Theresa._

**End Flashback 1**

**Flashback 2**

"_Admit it, Theresa. One of those twins belongs to you and me."  
  
"I'll admit nothing, Ethan. You're delusional."  
  
"I remember, Theresa. You tricked me into sleeping with you. One, if not both, of those twins are yours and mine."  
  
"Think what you want, Ethan."_  
  
**End Flashback #2**

"God, Theresa, what have you done now!" Ethan says to himself as he tries to find Fox.

Finding him in the Library, Ethan swipes the newspaper out of Fox's hand.  
  
"Hey, what gives!" Fox yells.

"Cut the crap. Where is Theresa?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I have no idea!" Fox says, keeping his cool.

"I am talking about the fact that Theresa has disappeared! She's gone!"  
  
"Well, good for her! I don't know why Gwen would want to keep her here in the first place!"  
  
"Fox, hello?! She's carrying our twins!"

"Our twins? Are you sure they're both of yours and Gwen's?"

"What are you talking about, Fox?"  
  
"Hello, Ethan, are you dense or something? I know all about what happened between you and Theresa. You can't fool me. I know there's a high chance one, if not both of the twins are yours and hers."

"Fox, you can not tell Gwen this!"  
  
"Can it, Ethan. I don't want to have a thing to do with Rebecca, never mind your wife. They're both stuck up snobs."  
  
"That is not true!"  
  
"Hey, think what you want, Ethan. To me, they're snobs. They think that just because they have the Crane name behind them now, that the world will bow down to them. I wouldn't be surprised if Gwen and Rebecca have been scheming to get Theresa out of all our lives permanently. Remember the tabloid coming out? I highly doubt Theresa was the one that sent that information out. She's not that type of person. All she's ever wanted was for you to be happy, don't you get it?"

Ethan stops, and begins to think of what Fox has said. "Could Fox be right? Has Gwen and Rebecca schemed this entire time, even with the fact that Theresa is pregnant? Could taking Little Ethan away just be one of their sick plans to get back at Theresa, in showing her that Gwen "has" me and not Theresa?"  
  
"Oh, God, that's sick." Ethan says out loud.

"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I need to go find Gwen." Ethan then leaves the room in search of his wife.

Coming to the nursery of his twins, Ethan finds Gwen there.  
  
"We need to talk." He says.

"Ethan, not now. I'm upset, can't you see that?"

"Well, get over it. I need answers."  
  
"What is your problem?"

"I want to know what is this sick game you're playing."

"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Gwen, tell me the truth for once in your life. You were using these babies that Theresa is having against her. You were never going to give Little Ethan back to Theresa as promised. You were going to keep all three children and make her pay for all she's done to you. Isn't that right, Gwen?"

Staring into his wife's eyes, Ethan begins to read the fear within their hidden depths. "Oh my God." He says. "You were going to, weren't you!"

"Ethan, my god! How could you even think I would want to give Theresa back little Ethan? He's my son now! He's called me mommy! I'm his mother, not Theresa! She doesn't deserve to have any child!"  
  
Staring in shock at his wife, Ethan shakes his head. "You know, something just dawned on me."

"What?"  
  
"Fox was right. You haven't changed at all, Gwen. You are still the cold, conniving person that Theresa told me you were from the start. You never wanted me. You just wanted to USE me as a way to get the Crane name and fortune under your belt. You know what, I'm GLAD that Theresa ran away from here because I would have done the same thing in her shoes. It's over, Gwen, our marriage is over." Throwing his wedding band to the ground, Ethan begins to walk out of the room, and then stops.

"Oh, by the way, Gwen, there is a highly good chance that both those twins that Theresa is carrying are not even ours. They may be mine and hers!" "Oh, and so you know, I'm taking Little Ethan to be with his REAL mommy!" With that, Ethan leaves a surprised Gwen as he makes his way to find Theresa.

"God, Theresa, please forgive me for all the hurt I've caused you. Please let me find my way back to you."

**Coming Up**  
  
Theresa starts thinking of the future with her twins

A realization for Theresa comes to light

**Please RR**


	4. Reflecting Part 2

Reflecting

(**A/N:** Thank you all for being very patient waiting for this chapter. I'm sorry it's short, but there will be more to come, have no fear.)

As Theresa sits in her hotel room, she rubs her stomach, thinking of the future. "My babies. While you may not have been created in a perfect love, you still were created by a love I have for your father. That is assuming that both of you are mine and Ethan's. If one of you is Gwen's child, I don't know what I'm going to do."  
  
"I mean, she stole my child away from me! Little Ethan is my son, and now he's calling her mommy. It isn't right. I'm doing what I have to do. If one of you is Gwen's child, I can never let her know that. I need to keep both of you. You're the only children I seem to have left in the world."  
  
Theresa begins to cry as she thinks of her lost son. Wiping away her tears fiercely, she mutters, "damn hormones." And then begins to fall asleep.

Theresa's dream

"_Mommy, mommy, look what I made you!"_

"_Oh, baby, it's so beautiful!"_

_Suddenly, as Theresa is about to hug her child, she sees that it is pulling away from her._

"_You're not my mommy, anymore. She is!" The child points to Gwen._

"_Face it, Theresa, you lost, and I won." Gwen says with a smirk on her face.  
  
_"NO!!!!" Theresa yells as she sits up in bed from her dream. "Dear God, how can I give these babies away? I just can't!"

Calming herself down, Theresa once again looks at her burgeoning belly. "God help me, but I can't give my babies up. You're in my stomach, we have a bond, I can feel it. Please God, tell me what to do."

**Meanwhile, back in Harmony**  
  
Ethan is sitting in his and Gwen's bedroom, and pulls out a picture from his wallet of Theresa.

"I don't even know why I kept this picture, but I did. Theresa, what are you doing now? I know how you must feel knowing that Little Ethan is calling Gwen "mommy", but did that give you the right to take away her babies? God, what if..."

Ethan pauses as he remembers the night he and Theresa made love, where she confessed all to him afterward. "Those babies can't be ours, Theresa. It's impossible....or is it?"

**Coming Up**

Theresa gives birth to the Twins!

**Please R/R**


	5. Welcoming New Life

Welcoming New Life

"Ow!" Waking in the middle of the night, Theresa feels a sharp pain slash through her stomach, and then feels her water breaking.

"Oh, God, this is it. I need to get to a hospital." Reaching over in bed, she is able to grab the phone, and call Fox.

"Fox, listen, I need your help. I'm having the babies now, can you please come get me?"  
  
"Sure, Theresa, I'll get there asap."

Remembering her breathing, Theresa takes slow deep breaths to calm herself. "My babies are coming today. There is no way I'm giving these children back to Ethan and Gwen. They stole Little Ethan from me and now I'll steal these babies from them."

Once Fox arrives at the hotel, he helps Theresa get into his car, and then proceeds to drive them to the hospital.

"Theresa, are you sure you know what you're doing?"  
  
"Fox, I am not giving these babies back to Gwen. She took my son, I can't let her take these children too!"

"Theresa, calm down. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you upset. Just breathe in and out, you're going to be okay."

Once they arrive at the hospital, Theresa is rushed into the Labor and Delivery room. She has been pushing for a while, and is relieved when the doctor tells her to start pushing. Using Fox's hand, she squeezes with all her might, and keeps pushing the babies out.

"Okay, Theresa, you can stop pushing, I see one head!" The doctor exclaims.

"oh, thank god!" Theresa says as she takes a deep breath.

Hearing a baby cry, Theresa looks from Fox to the doctor. "It's a girl, Theresa. She looks beautiful." The doctor says as he hands off the baby to a nurse, and prepares for baby number two.

"Okay, Theresa, you have to find your strength to give me another push."  
  
"Doctor, I can't!"

"Come on, Theresa, yes you can. Do this for your babies." Fox encourages her.

After pushing harder for a second time, another baby's cry is heard. "It's a boy, Theresa." The doctor says.

After the babies are cleaned, Theresa holds them both in her arms. "Oh, my beautiful babies. How could I even think of giving you back to Gwen and Ethan? There is no way that would happen. You both are my children. We're going to make it together, I promise you."

"They're beautiful, Theresa." Fox says.

"Thank you, Fox. You have to promise not to tell Ethan and Gwen that I gave birth. I can't give these babies to them, Fox. I just can't."  
  
"Don't worry, Theresa, I won't tell them a thing. I'll be here for you as you need me."  
  
"Thank you." She says as she kisses his cheek.

"Name your babies, Theresa." Fox says.

Looking from her son to her daughter, Theresa smiles. "Nicholas Luis and Audrey Nicole."

"Nicholas?"  
  
"Yes, after his uncle Fox."  
  
"I'm honored."  
  
"Well, you should be!" The two laugh. "They're beautiful, Theresa."  
  
Kissing each forehead, Theresa smiles, "Yes, Fox, they are."  
  
Coming Up  
  
Theresa makes an important realization

Theresa writes a letter home!

Please R/R


	6. Realization

**Realization**

Sitting in her hospital room after giving birth to the babies, Theresa smiles as she looks over at the two bassinets in the room. Getting out of bed slowly, Theresa looks from Audrey to Nicholas. "My beautiful babies. You are so precious to me." As she stares at her son, she starts to notice something.

"My baby boy. You look so much like your older brother. But, how is that possible? Ethan Martin is Julian's son....isn't he?" Sitting back on her bed, Theresa begins to think....

**Flashback 1  
**  
_"Theresa, I want you so much."  
  
"Make love to me, Ethan. I need you."  
  
"We can't. You told your mother you would wait."  
  
"Until our wedding day, Ethan. But our wedding day is today!"  
  
"You're right, it is. Are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
"More than anything."_

**Present**

"Dear god, we didn't have any condoms that night. I was on the pill, but is it possible that I wasn't on the pill long enough? Could Ethan Martin really be Ethan's son?"

Looking again at her newborn son, Theresa still notices the resemblance of Nicholas to Little Ethan. "They look identical, as though they were twins! Oh, God, this has to be true. It has to mean that Ethan is the father of all three of my children."  
  
Putting Nicholas down, Theresa then takes her daughter into her arms. "My baby girl. You look so much like me. There is no way that this could be Gwen's daughter. You have my hair and eyes...Does that mean that I really did loose Gwen's embryo? If so..then these are both my children DNA wise and every other way possible. God, Thank you..thank you for giving me these babies."

After she puts the twins back into their bassinets, Theresa lies in bed and thinks.

**Flashback 2**

"_How could you do this, Theresa? You tricked me into sleeping with you."  
  
"I did what I had to do to get Little Ethan back, Ethan. Don't you understand that?"  
  
"The babies you're carrying could be ours, Theresa."  
  
"IF they are, then so be it. It's meant to be."  
  
"God, Theresa, get off your Fate notions already. Fate is not in the cards for us! We're not supposed to be together!"  
  
_**Present**  
  
"If fate didn't want us together, Ethan, then how is it that now we'll forever have a bond between us because of our babies?"

**Coming up**  
  
Ethan gets a letter from Theresa!

Will Ethan find Theresa?

**Please R/R**


	7. Connections to Harmony

**Connections to Harmony**

After bringing in the mail, Ethan sorts through, and finds a letter addressed to him.

"_Who could this be from?"_ He thinks to himself.

Going into the library, Ethan tears open the letter, and begins reading:  
  
"Dear Ethan, I know this is not the brightest idea for me to do, but I'm doing it anyway. I know I have caused you and Gwen a lot of pain. But as the saying goes, revenge is sweet. Only in this case, it's not that sweet. You betrayed my trust in you, Ethan. You took away my firstborn and left me with nothing. I did what I had to do to get back at all of you for hurting me. When I gave you my virginity, I did it because I loved you with all my heart and soul, and knew that somehow, we would be together forever. Well, that part came true when I saw these babies born.

Confused? Let me say it another way. After you found out you were tricked by me into bed, I thought that it was possible that one, if not both, of the babies would be yours and mine. Giving birth to the babies, and really looking at them. I realized many things. One, I realized that these babies looked more like you and me than Gwen. Secondly, I realized that I could never give these babies back to you and Gwen because I would not want them to have a life raised by maids, as you have so done to Little Ethan. Finally, the biggest thing I realized is that the reason you felt such a connection with Little Ethan from the start is because he may very well be our firstborn son. I did a lot of thinking over the last few days, Ethan, and I realized that it is quite possible that you felt such a bond with little Ethan because he is your son.

I also know that if you look deep down inside of you, you will realize that I never meant to hurt you with all that I did. I never leaked to the tabloid about your paternity. I never wanted you to be hurt, I always wanted the best for you. I've always loved you, Ethan, I'll never deny that. Yes, our love has endured and prevailed. But, now the choice is up to you, Ethan. Can you really forget me? Or is there a part of you that longs to be with me, as I long to be with you?

I know this is hard to digest in one shot, but you know that it's all or nothing with me. I'm not asking you to leave Gwen for me, or for your financial services. I'm just telling you upfront the truth, which is something I failed to do before. Know that these babies will be cared for and loved the best I know how. Also know that I still love you, even though we've been through so much hurt.

-Theresa"

After reading the letter, Ethan puts it down, and wipes his eyes, which have formed tears. "God, Theresa, is it true? If these babies are ours, then does that mean that everything else that has happened has been for nothing? If you didn't send the tabloid the information, then who did?"

Taking out his wallet, Ethan opens to a picture he still carries of Theresa. "God, please give me the answers I need."

"What are you looking at, Ethan?"  
  
Startled, Ethan drops his wallet with Theresa's picture and looks up at Gwen. "Honey, what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you." Gwen says as she looks down at Theresa's picture. "Ethan. What the hell is a picture of Theresa doing in your wallet?"

"Honey, I can explain."  
  
"Explain?! Hello, Ethan! You're married to ME! How could you do this to me? How could you still harbor feelings for that bitch? I knew it! I knew that Mother's plan to expose the truth would never work out all this time later. I knew somehow that this would all backfire!"

"Wait a second. What "plan" Gwen?"  
  
Covering her mouth, Gwen realizes she slipped out the biggest secret she's kept from Ethan. "Nothing, don't worry about it. Slip of the tongue."

"Gwen, tell me, damnit. What are you talking about!"

"I did it! My mother and I were the ones that sent the tabloid the information, not Theresa! There are you happy? I wanted you for myself, I did not want her to win you."

"Oh. My. God. Win me?" I can not believe you! I am not a damn prize to be won, Gwen! I am a human being! I have feelings! How could you do this to me? You claim to love me, and you go behind my back and have been scheming against Theresa with your mother?!"

"No, honey, it's not what it looks like!"  
  
"Don't 'honey' me! I don't believe this. All this time....our marriage...god, it's been a lie! You KNOW how much I hate lying!"

"Theresa lied, Ethan! She's the liar, not me!"  
  
"Look, I know Theresa has lied about many things, but I also know that you have lied as well! You lied about the whole paternity! How could you, Gwen? I can't be with you knowing that you were the one that ruined my life!"

"So, what you're going back to Theresa now? Don't you forget that I have HER son!"

"Actually, Gwen, Little Ethan just may be MY biological child!"

"That's impossible!"

"Not so! Theresa and I made love on the beach the night before our wedding. It is VERY possible that Little Ethan is our child!"

"God, I can't even picture the two of you together!"

"Well, believe it, because it happened! And now, I can finally be with the one woman I've always loved. HER!" "Now, if you will excuse me, I have somewhere to be!"

"Go, Ethan. You're going to be useless to me anyway."

"I guess I am." Taking Gwen's hand, he removes her wedding bands. "I'll be taking these, thank you. And do yourself a favor, Gwen sign the divorce papers when they're sent."

Leaving Gwen huffing, Ethan immediately goes to Little Ethan's room. "I am going to start making things right with you, buddy. We're going back to mommy."  
  
After gathering little Ethan's things, Ethan takes him, and leaves the mansion for good.

"Theresa, I'm coming for you."

**Coming up**

Ethan finds Theresa, but will she listen to him?  
  
**Please R/R**


	8. Searching

**Searching**

"Okay, there has to be someone who knows where Theresa is..the question is who....wait! that's it!" Running out of the bedroom, Ethan searches for his half-brother, Fox.

"Lois, have you seen Fox?" He asks one of the Crane maids.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Crane just arrived back to the mansion this morning. He was in the gym, I believe."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
After running to the gym, Ethan spots Fox swimming in the pool. "Get out, we need to talk."  
  
"Well, hello to you, too, dear brother."  
  
"Cut the small talk, Fox. Where is Theresa?"  
  
"Why would I know?"  
  
"I'm not stupid, Fox. I know she's your best friend. Just tell me where she is.

"No can do, brother. I was sworn to secrecy."

"Okay, let's try this again. Fox, tell me where Theresa is, or else.."  
  
"Or else WHAT, Ethan? You can't threaten me! Why would I tell you where Theresa is when it's your damn fault she left!"

"Okay, look, I know I've hurt her more times than I can count. But she's carrying my babies. I need to get to her."  
  
"Don't you mean yours and Gwen's babies?"  
  
"No. Theresa and I slept together. It's a long story. The bottom line, I just need to find her."  
  
"What about Gwen, your wife remember?"  
  
"Gwen is nothing but a liar. She's been scheming with her mother this entire time to get me away from Theresa. I realized today how much I truly love Theresa. I want to spend the rest of my life with her and our children."  
  
"Yeah, and what about little Ethan, brother? He's Theresa's son raised by Gwen."  
  
"Not for long. I realized today that there may be a huge chance that Little Ethan is really my biological child with Theresa. If that's the case, I can easily file suit to have Gwen removed from the adoption papers."

"You're really something, Ethan."  
  
"Fox, think whatever you want of me, I really don't care. All I care about now is finding Theresa and proving to her that I need to be with her. Are you going to help me or not?"  
  
"Fine. She's been staying at a hotel on the Harmony/Castleton border. I last saw her yesterday when she went into labor, and as far as I know, has not been released from the hospital."  
  
"The babies...oh god, she's had the babies...I have to go!" Ethan exclaims as he makes his way back to his room to pack his things.  
  
"Please don't hate me for this, Theresa." Fox thinks to himself as he continues to work out.

Once he is done moving out of the mansion, Ethan gets in the car, and starts calling the hospitals in search of Theresa. Finding out that she is at Harmony Hospital, he immediately makes his way there.

Arriving at the hospital, he rushes to the information booth. "Please, help me. I need to know where Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald is."  
  
"Room 203."

"Thank you!" Rushing off, he quickly finds Theresa's room. Standing outside of the door, he can hear Theresa's soothing voice calm their babies. "God, Theresa, please take me back into your life."  
  
Knocking softly on the door, he hears Theresa's voice allowing him to enter. When he walks in, the sight before him moves him. Ethan watches as Theresa lights up as she's holding both their babies in her arms.

Remembering that someone knocked on the door, Theresa takes her gaze away from her children, and looks up into the eyes of the man she loves. "Ethan."  
  
"Theresa."

**Coming Up**  
  
Will Ethan get through to Theresa?  
  
**Please RR**


	9. Finding

**Finding**

Staring into the eyes of the only woman he could ever imagine himself loving, Ethan slowly steps into the hospital room.

"May I come in?"  
  
"I guess so." Theresa responds, as she cuddles her twins closer to her. _Dear God, please don't let Ethan take away these babies. _She thinks to herself.

As Ethan sits on the hospital bed, his gaze wanders from Theresa's face to his children. _My family. My true family._ He thinks to himself as he looks back at Theresa. "Hi."  
  
"What do you want, Ethan?"  
  
"To talk."  
  
"I have nothing to say to you. If you've come here for the babies, I hate to say you've made a wasted trip. I'm not going to give back these babies. You can take me to court for all I care, I'm not doing it!"  
  
Ethan smiles softly as he watches Theresa get fired up. "You know, I always loved your hot temper. You turn all different shades of red. It's too adorable."  
  
Stunned, Theresa looks at Ethan. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ethan tentatively runs his hand along the twins. Smiling slowly, Ethan feels a huge burden release from his heart as he now is right where he belongs. "There are a lot of things we need to talk about, Theresa. But first, let me just say one thing. I love you. I love you, and I have always loved you."

Staring at Ethan, Theresa becomes speechless. "I'm sorry...what did you just tell me?"  
  
Caressing her cheek, Ethan smiles. "I love you. 100 truly, madly, head over heels, in love with you."  
  
"What about Gwen?"  
  
Looking down at the babies again, Ethan sighs. "We need to talk about a lot of things, Theresa. Let me take the twins and put them down in their bassinets, and we can talk." Reaching out, Ethan takes his son into his arms. "What did you name them, Theresa?"  
  
"Nicholas Luis and Audrey Nicole."

Ethan smiles as he looks from one twin to the other. "Beautiful names. Fox must be honored to have our son named after him."  
  
"Yeah, I think he was."  
  
"What if I told you that I was honored, as well?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Ethan?"  
  
Taking her hand in his own, Ethan looks into Theresa's eyes. "Well, I'm very honored that you named our first born son after me."  
  
Digesting what Ethan just said, Theresa has a perplexed look on her face. "Ethan Martin...?"  
  
"Yes, Ethan Martin Winthrop. Our son."  
  
"Ours...but how...?"  
  
"Well, I was doing some thinking. I realized that the night we made love on the beach that is it possible he was conceived."

Looking from Nicholas to Ethan, Theresa says slowly, "I thought that too, you know. When this little guy was born, I realized how much he looked like Ethan Martin. I thought I was losing my mind. I didn't know what to think."  
  
As he looks at his son, Ethan smiles. "You're right. He does look a lot like our Ethan."

Slowly looking at Ethan, Theresa asks, "I never knew...I never knew that little Ethan was ours all along...you have to believe me."  
  
Placing a finger over her lips, Ethan smiles slowly. "I believe you, Theresa. We all thought Julian was little Ethan's father. As soon as we go back to Harmony, I'll have a test done to see if our feelings that we have now are correct."  
  
"Back up, Ethan. We can't be this happy family you're implying. You're married, remember? You and Gwen have custody of my son."  
  
"Actually, I'm in the process of divorce, and gaining custody away from Gwen in terms of Little Ethan. I learned the truth, Theresa. Gwen and her mother were responsible for blabbing to the tabloid about my paternity. You have to know how truly sorry I am for ever thinking you were the one who sent the information. I never realized how cold and calculating Gwen and Rebecca could be. After I learned the truth, I moved my stuff out of the mansion, along with Little Ethan's. I then filed immediate annulment of my marriage to Gwen. I never want to remember being married to her, because our marriage was a lie from the start."  
  
"God, Ethan. I am so sorry."  
  
"Don't be, my love. We're together now, that's all that matters to me. Speaking of together, I have a surprise for you."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Taking both babies from Theresa, Ethan puts them down in the bassinet, and then goes to open her hospital room door.

"Mommy!"  
  
"Little Ethan!" Theresa becomes overwhelmed with emotion as she sees her firstborn son run into her arms. Kissing him all over, Theresa mutters, "my baby. My sweet little baby." Turning to look at Ethan, she smiles and mouths, "thank you."

Watching as mother and son reconnect, Ethan stands off on the side, and smiles. _"Now, this is the family I'm meant to be a part of."_ He thinks to himself.

Making his way to the bed after picking up the twins, Ethan says, "is there room for us?"  
  
"Always, daddy!" Little Ethan says, as Theresa watches the man of her heart beam at being called "daddy."

Once everyone is on the bed, Theresa looks up into Ethan's smiling blue eyes. "I love you, Ethan."  
  
"And I love you, Theresa." He says as he kisses her forehead.

**Coming Up**

Reflecting on Love

**Please R/R**


	10. A New Perspective on Life

**A New Perspective on Life**

(A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed the story. This was a lot of fun to write, and I'll be coming up with another one soon! :-))

It has been about three years since Ethan and Theresa have been married. Together, with their three children, Ethan Martin age 7, and the twins Nicholas and Audrey, 3 years old, they have made a wonderful life for themselves. Gwen and Rebecca were found guilty of their misdeeds, and now face a life sentence.

Sitting on the couch watching their children play together, Ethan looks over at Theresa.

"Did you ever think it would be this good?" He asks her as he caresses her face.

"Since the first moment I laid eyes on you." She responds.

Kissing her softly, Ethan sighs in contentment as he watches his family interact with each other.

Later at night, after making the most perfect love he and Theresa could, he cuddles her close to his heart.

"You know that my heart beats only for you, don't you?" He asks her after kissing her on top of her head.

Looking up at the only man she could ever love, Theresa smiles. "Yes, my love, just as my heart beats only for you. I could never have imagined myself as happy as I am today with you and our children."

"Our road to true love has been filled with many hills and valleys, but we did it, honey. We've overcome them. Now, we can move forward and be the family we always wanted to be."

"About that family, Ethan..." Theresa says with a smile on her face.

"What about us, baby?"  
  
Taking his hand, Theresa places it on her stomach. "I think we're about to get even bigger."

"We're pregnant?"

"We're pregnant!"  
  
Hugging and kissing her close, Ethan smiles at Theresa. "How do you do it, my love? How is it in one moment you can take my happiness and triple it?"  
  
"With a lot of faith, and a lot of love, Ethan."

"I love you so much, Theresa."

"And I love you, Ethan. Always and forever."  
  
Over the next few months, Theresa and Ethan bask in their love, and in their love for their children. The Winthrops become blessed with a new addition to the family, a little girl named Angelica Pilar.

The End :-)


End file.
